Cursed Past
by Bellsdestiny
Summary: Drake's past still haunts him six years later he now has to hide his nightmares from Josh. But when his nightmares get worse and he starts falling asleep in class who will he tell or will he tell no one and suffer alone? A story about Drake and Megans dad
1. Chapter 1

I've read many fics about Drake's dad and I just wanted to have ago a actually writing one of my own. I hope you like it. Drake's dad doesn't actually appear in this apart from in the flash backs.

_Any thing in italic's is a flash back. _

In all of the flashbacks Drake is eleven and Megan is six. In the present time Drake and Josh are seventeen and Megan is twelve.

Any thing not in italic's is what's happening in the present.

* * *

><p>Drake lay in bed with his covers over him. It was eleven o clock at night and the only reason that Drake was in bed at the moment was because Josh had made him come upstairs.<p>

He had been rehearsing with his band earlier, so he was worn out. His fingers were slightly sore and his voice was tired. But he didn't want to sleep. He was not in the mood for sleeping.

Then Josh had tried to get him to help wash up the dishes after dinner. Josh doesn't know that it takes a lot of work to be a good at music. Not that Josh and the others believed that any way.

Josh had fallen asleep about five minutes ago, but Drake wasn't falling so easily in to sleep. But he couldn't stop his eye lids falling closed over his tired eyes. If Drake hadn't been in his bed he wouldn't be falling asleep.

Drake couldn't stop him self falling in to sleep though. He been defeated by sleep's spell again.

* * *

><p><em>Drake opened his eyes to a loud sound of a voice and light. He was so shocked that he nearly knocked little Megan off of his bed.<em>

"_Megan what are you doing up?" Drake asked his sister. His voice was a low whisper as he knew how much his dad hated noise when he was trying to get some sleep._

"_I heard some thing down stairs." Megan seemed slightly more scared than usual. Then again she was only._

_Drake sat up properly and sighed. Megan heard noises like that more often than Drake got a full eight hours sleep every night._

"_Okay lets go and look then." Drake told her. Megan carefully climbed back down the ladder that lead up to Drake's bed and waited at the bottom. Drake climbed down after her minding her feet as he stood on the floor._

_Megan grabbed his hand and turned her torch on. Drake still wondered were Megan had got that torch from in the first place. As they walked out of the room Drake flipped the light switch off, after all his father didn't like paying money to 'the greedy electric people' as he called them._

_Megan lead him downstairs. Both of them were careful to make sure that they made the least amount of sound possible as they went on their journey down the stairs towards the kitchen._

_After looking around downstairs Drake sighed and walked back over to Megan who was hiding behind one of the wooden chairs. _

"_There's nothing here," Drake told her although she didn't seem at all convinced, "Let's get you back to bed." Drake tried a different approach to the situation. Holding out his hand for Megan to take._

_She took it and the two began their walk back up the stairs towards their bedrooms. Drake took Megan back to her room and was about to leave her when she asked him to come in to the room for a second._

_As confused as he was he still walked in to the room following Megan in. He shut the door behind him as she climbed in to her bed. She slept in a room on her own, but she always knew that she was welcome to sleep in Drake's room, it was fine with him, but not with their dad he said that Megan had to be independent._

_Drake tucked Megan in and gave her a kiss goodnight before heading for the door, however a little voice stopped him._

"_Drake," Megan spoke her voice was quieter then when Drake had spoken earlier. She was always scared to speak at night. He turned to her and nodded proving that he had heard her, "Take my torch with you?" She said as she held it out to him._

_Drake reached across to her outstretched hand and took the torch from her grasp. _

"_Thanks." He said with a smile before leaving the room content with the fact that Megan would sleep through the rest of the night with out any trouble._

_The corridors of the house at night were dark and creepy. Drake looked around he was always on guard at night now. Ever since that argument of mum and dad's that he had heard a month ago._

_He wasn't sure how much Megan knew she was too young for a life like this. If she didn't know it was better that things stayed that way. It was better if she didn't know. _

_It would protect her._

_Megan saw Drake as such a strong bother, the person she comes to when she needs help if she can't speak to mum._

_Drake had nearly cried the night she told him that. He wasn't strong. He didn't know how much longer he could appear like that to Megan. _

_How much longer would it be before Drake couldn't protect Megan?_

_The question plagued his mind. Whenever Megan came to him in the middle of the night that question always came to his mind no matter what he did to try and keep it away._

_Before Drake realised it he was back outside the door to his room. He carefully opened the door and kept the torch on. It was easier than putting the light on then he would have to get up again to turn it off._

_He quietly climbed up the ladder to his bed turning off Megan's torch when he was under the covers. Tomorrow would be another nightmare._

* * *

><p>Drake was tossing and turning in his sleep his breathing heavy. Josh was asleep, so he wasn't able to notice the rapid change in Drake's behaviour when the boy was asleep.<p>

Drake wasn't even aware of his actions, he cried many nights when he had nightmares, but then when he woke up in the morning he would find dry tear tracks staining his cheeks.

The nightmare's made Drake remember things. Things like how nice, sweet and helpful Megan used to be to him. Even when she knew that Drake was wrong she would still do all that she could to help him. Just like he helped her, but now all she did was pull pranks on him, but Drake always thought that might be partly his fault although when he had asked Megan before she had said that it was Dad's fault.

Who knew maybe Megan still loved Drake. Maybe she just used th pranks to make her self feel happier.

* * *

><p><em>Drake walked downstairs ready to go to school. He was planning to ask mum if he could have some friends round this evening, but to his surprise mum wasn't down stairs in the kitchen like normal.<em>

_Megan was though._

_She was sitting on a chair with a glass of water in front of her, but she wasn't eating any thing. Drake wondered why. Megan always ate breakfast even if she had to find some crazy way to eat while she walked to school._

"_Hey Megs," Drake said to the small girl before receiving a 'Shh' in reply to his words, "Why did you-"_

_Drake was cut of by Megan pointing towards their father who was sat on the sofa watching some thing on the TV. From what Drake could see he didn't look like he was in a good mood._

_Although when Drake thought about it he had never seen his father in a good mood. His mum had told him many stories of him when he smiled and didn't drink, but they were all stories that dated up to the day that he was born._

_Drake constantly wondered if there was a connection between the two._

_Drake put a hand over Megan's mouth and lifted off of her chair placing her behind the kitchen counter. Removing his hand from her mouth he spoke._

"_What's going on?" He asked Megan in a whisper. He hated whispering._

"_Mum's gone to work and dad's watching TV and we don't have any food to eat." Megan said in the same tone she always used when she was talking to Drake at night. Drake hated to hear that tone. _

_It made him sad._

_Megan didn't deserve to be sad. Megan didn't deserve to be hungry. Drake felt his anger rising up inside of him as he looked over at their dad. He looked back at Megan trying to eliminate his anger, so that she didn't feel that he was angry at her. _

_Grabbing her hand he stood bringing Megan along with him. He stood the small girl in front of the front door._

"_Stay here," He told her as he walked in to the room that his dad was sat in, "Megan's hungry." He said as he trying to keep his voice strong and his own temper and anger out of the way._

"_So make her some thing to eat." He replied sourly with out a care in the world for what Drake was saying. Luckily though his voice was clear meaning that he hadn't been drinking much last night. That was one good thing._

"_I would, but there's no food." Drake could feel his anger rising back up inside of him as he spoke._

"_Then buy some." His father said with out removing his eyes from the TV screen._

"_I would, but that's your job." Drake said some stupid things some times._

"_My job," His father said with anger pushing it's way in to his tone. He stood and noticed Megan staring at him and Drake, "Your right." He said anger sinking for now._

_Drake just looked shocked._

"_I'll go shopping right now and you Drake," Said boy froze as his father said his name, "Can take Megan with you and get some thing to eat for breakfast. Be back in two hours." He said as he handed Drake some money that was barely enough to get any thing for himself and Megan. Drake stared at his father watching for him to give him more money, but he didn't._

_He just returned Drake's stare. Drake could see that look in his eyes._

"_Um Megan why don't you go upstairs and grab your self a jacket." Drake said to the small girl behind him who nodded in reply before running upstairs to do as Drake had said._

_As soon as Megan was out of sight Drake felt a hard hand hit his cheek. Drake said nothing. _

_It wouldn't help him._

_There was a hand wrapped around his throat as he felt his breath being taken from him. He tried to get free, however his dad's grip was stronger. It wouldn't let go. Drake felt his breath leaving him as he felt his father's grip tighten._

* * *

><p>Drake's eyes shot open to see the ceiling of his room above him. He pushed him self up in to a sitting position as best as he could manage, so as not to wake Josh, if he hadn't already done so.<p>

Josh was still asleep and when Drake looked at his phone he saw that it was only one o clock at night.

Drake knew he would never be able to get back to sleep even if he tried.

He lay in bed with his eyes shut and whenever he felt himself start to fall in that dream like state he would open his eyes and sit up for a minute before laying back down again.

He was using that as a rubbish attempt to keep away the nightmares that haunted him.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this please review, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.<p>

Also I need ideas on what to call Drake's dad, so if any one has an idea please leave it in a review or pm me.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter our internet broke, so I couldn't upload it when I would have liked to, but I should update all of my stories now as I once again have internet.

Any thing in _italics_ is a flash back or past events.

Any thing not in italics is present events.

I hope you like this and the flash back in this chapter continues from the one in chapter one.

* * *

><p>Josh woke Drake up the next morning with a smile on his face. Yes it was a school day. Drake remembered barely getting any sleep, but then he suddenly realised that Josh had woken him up from sleep. When did he fall back asleep?<p>

"Josh how long have I been asleep?" Drake asked looking at the time on the clock next to his bed it was half seven now. The last time Drake remembered looking at the clock and the time was when it was seven o clock.

"Well you fell asleep just after seven, but how long were you awake, because when I got up you were already awake you just weren't out of bed?" Josh asked his brother.

"I don't know." Drake replied as he climbed out of bed picking up some clothes off of the sofa from where he had left them last night he left the room leaving Josh stood there wondering why his brother was acting stranger than he usually did in the mornings before school.

Drake walked in to the kitchen where Josh and Megan were already sat eating their breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" Josh asked his brother as he stood up to get more

orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Nothing." Drake said as he drank the water out of his glass before he headed out side taking the cars keys with him. Josh watched Drake leave with the keys, but didn't say any thing and when he turned to Megan she just shrugged before getting up from her chair and headed up stairs. Josh listened as he finished eating his breakfast, but he never heard the car's engine start.

When he headed out side to the car and saw Drake sat in the passenger side of their car. Josh climbed in to the drivers side and took the keys out of Drake's hands before starting the engine and beginning their drive to school. He could tell that their was some thing wrong with his brother, but he didn't know what was wrong with him.

The drive to school was full of silence although it wasn't really that much of an awkward silence. Josh missed his conversation with Drake in the mornings before school. He also missed how Drake would always talk to him in the mornings and so far he had only said eleven words to him this morning.

When Josh parked the car in the school car park and started to pick up his things he found that Drake was already walking off towards the front doors of the school. Josh ran a short distance to catch up to his brother and that made him thankful that he had lost wait as running always used to be a challenge for him. Some times it still was a challenge depending on the distance that he had to run.

"Drake, hey Drake wait!" Josh shouted to his brother who eventually stopped walking and turned around to face his brother.

"What is it now Josh?" Drake asked he sounded annoyed, but Josh knew that he was most likely being like this due to lack of sleep or there was some thing that was annoying him or he was nervous.

"Well I thought that we could walk to class together since are first class is one we have together." Josh explained to this brother.

Drake stared at Josh for what seemed like forever before he lightly nodded his head, "Alright." It was one word, but Drake didn't need to say more.

He and Josh walked the corridors to their first lesson in silence again, but Josh was just happy that Drake had decided to walk to class with him.

It was their last lesson of the day and Drake was falling asleep as Mrs Hayfer paced in front of her desk while boring the whole class with some random subject on a guy called Mark Twain. Drake was beyond listening now.

He could feel him self hanging in between sleep and being awake. He tried to stop him self falling asleep in any way he could. For two reasons.

Reason one for not falling asleep was if he fell asleep in Mrs Hayfer's class then she would give him detention or give him an after school lecture on the subject that she knew he hated.

Reason two for not falling asleep was if he fell asleep then he stood the chance of having yet another nightmare about his stupid father.

Five minutes later the bell rang and Drake was out of the room like a rocket not even Mrs Hayfer could stop him leaving. Once Drake was on his feet he felt a little better, but he still felt like he was falling asleep.

Drake waited by the car for Josh as his brother still had the car keys from earlier this morning not that Drake was going to drive today he felt to tired to do so and was afraid that he would put Josh's life in danger if he fell asleep while driving their car home.

Josh was at the car ten minutes later and unlocked it so that Drake could get in on the passengers side. Josh climbed in the drivers side before starting the car and driving out of the school car park.

When the pair arrived at home Drake headed straight up stairs to their shared room. Josh walked in to the kitchen and grabbed him self a drink and some thing small to eat before dinner. He then headed in to the living room to see Megan sat on the sofa with the TV remote flipping through random channels trying to find some thing interesting to watch.

"Hey Megan."

"Hi boob," Megan replied before standing up and chucking the TV remote down on to the sofa, "They don't put any thing good on the TV lately."

"No they don't usually, but there are some good shows on the TV like a show about ava-." Josh's sentence was interrupted by Megan's voice.

"Where's Drake?" She asked him.

"Up stairs in are room why do you ask any way?" Josh asked his little sister who turned back to face her brother hiding the smirk that was on her face.

"Oh no reason." Was Megan's reply before she walked away up stairs. Josh shook his head trying to get the image of Megan's smirk out of his head. Why did Josh have the feeling that Megan was going to do some thing to their room or Drake.

Megan walked up the stairs quietly and headed towards her brother and Josh's shared room. She knew that Drake had many memories of that room from when he was a child, but she wasn't aware of the full extent of them or just how bad some of were, but the ones she knew of were ones that she didn't like. Yet some how Drake's room had always felt like a safe place.

She remembered going in to Drake's room at night and him taking her back to bed. Some times when she was really scared he would sing her to sleep or he would stay with her until the morning.

She placed her hand on the door handle and as she was about to push the door open she stopped her self some thing inside of her freezing as she heard what she thought was crying, but she couldn't be sure.

Megan pulled her hand off of the door handle and took a few steps back shaking her head. She took another few steps forwards and reached out for the door handle again, however she once again decided to stop as memories came back in to her head, memories that she didn't like.

She stepped back trying to stop the memory and the images that were beginning to run through her head as she ran down the hallway and in to her room shutting the door behind her. She slid down it carefully until she was sitting on the floor with her legs laid out in front of her.

She still couldn't believe that it was true.

Every thing she had seen that day had been true.

She understood from that moment on, even though she was still really young exactly what had been happening right under her eyes all of that time. How could see not have realised it.

The memory of that day was terrible, but it also brought back memories of the events that lead up to that day. It was only a few days before that she had really noticed the changes in her brother and her father, but she didn't know how much her life was going to change.

Drake sat on his bed. His knees were pulled close to him and his head was lying against the wall behind him. His electric guitar lay on his bed, but Drake held no interest in playing it at the moment. The only thing in his head was memories of the person who he hated the most. The person he hated more than Mrs Hayfer. If you thought about it though he probably hated Drake more than Mrs Hayfer did any way.

Why did his father have to be such a horrible person. Drake still didn't quite understand how he had been able to hide every thing for a long as he did.

Especially from Megan. She never once knew what was going on although it did concern how she never knew not until there was nothing she could do about do it.

Drake thought back to the nightmare he had been having last night until he managed to break free and wake him self up. The images filled his distant mind again as he wondered how Megan had never noticed that day when Drake knew that other people did notice.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as Megan was out of sight Drake felt a hard hand hit his cheek. Drake said nothing. <em>

_It wouldn't help him._

_There was a hand wrapped around his throat as he felt his breath being taken from him. He tried to get free, however his dad's grip was stronger. It wouldn't let go. Drake felt his breath leaving him as he felt his father's grip tighten._

_Before Drake could black out though he heard foot steps running down the stairs and Megan's sweet song like voice ringing through the whole house._

"_I'm ready." She shouted._

_Drake felt the grip on his throat instantly vanish. His father was sat back on the sofa before grabbing Drake's right wrist and pulling him down on to the sofa to, so that his son was sat next to him. He started speaking deliberately raising his voice, so that his voice was louder than any other noise in the house._

"_Yes Drake, well you take good care of your sister and don't be to long remember that you need to get home safe."_

"_But what about school?" Drake asked in a whisper. It was a Thursday he always had school on a Thursday unless it was a school holiday._

"_I'll take care of that." His dad replied in an equally quiet tone. That quiet tone that made Drake shiver and tense._

"_Don't worry dad," Megan's voice split up Drake and his fathers conversation as she entered the room, "Drake always takes good care of me and looks out for me."_

"_Yes Megan I am well aware that he takes good care of you and always looks out for you." He said his tone was kind and sweet towards Megan, but Drake knew the reason's and stories behind that._

"_Come on Megan." Drake said as he stood up from the sofa and took Megan's small hand and started leading her out of the house. _

"_Bye dad." She said as she waved to him with her hand that Drake wasn't holding._

"_Bye Megan." He said as he waved back to her. He didn't say goodbye to Drake. He didn't need to do so. Drake understood that and didn't really care that his dad hadn't said good bye to him. He didn't want to be known as the son of some one like him._

* * *

><p>Drake remembered every one who had ever tried to help him. He always remembered how Trevor and Scottie had tried to help him out, however they didn't end up doing a great amount of help. Scottie was now in his band and Trevor was just a very good friend still. He remembered his dads boss and the person who owned the café a few blocks down the road. They had both tried to help him and that hadn't gone down well at all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drake entered the café with Megan walking in behind him. He sat her down at a table and pushed a menu in to her hands.<em>

"_What do you want?" He asked her. Megan wasn't speaking she just pointed to what she wanted. Drake stood up and pulled the money out of his pocket as he stood at the counter looking up at the face of the familiar person who owned the café._

"_Hey Drake how are you this morning?"_

"_I'm okay. You?" Drake asked the café's owner who he had come to be friends with over the time he had spent in this café with Trevor and Scottie or some times just on his own._

"_I'm fine, business is good," He replied as he looked at Drake he asked some thing that Drake hadn't expected to hear, "Shouldn't you be at school?"_

_Drake knew what his dad always told him to say and as much as he wanted to tell the truth he couldn't, so he spoke in lies just like he always did, "My dad's not well, my mum had to go to work, so I have to take care of Megan." _

_Drake knew that the owner knew him well enough to sense that they needed a change of subject, so he put that normal smile on his faced and asked the question he asked Drake every time._

"_So what can I do for you this morning?" He asked with a smile on his face. _

"_Get my sister a cheese sandwich and a glass of orange juice." Drake replied as he placed the money on the counter. He was already able to reach the top of the counter and looked much older than an eleven year old should. The first time he had walked in here last year back when he was ten and Megan was five the owner had mistaken him for a fourteen year old, but Drake had told him that he wasn't any where near fourteen years old._

"_Any thing for you Drake?" He asked again with that smile still on his face as he looked at Drake. Drake found it very easy to like this guy. He would always try to help him in an y way he could. Drake usually had to smile at the guy, so he put a small smile on his face after all this guy was one person who actually seemed to care about Drake like Trevor, Scottie and dad's boss did. Not that dad's boss cared about him any more as he wasn't able to do so._

"_No thanks I'm not hungry." Came Drake's simple reply as he dropped his head slightly allowing the man to see the marks on his neck where his skin had turned slightly red from earlier. The smile that had been on the pairs faces disappearing._

"_Are you alright Drake?" He asked the small boy. Drake's head shot up instantly as he realised that he must have seen the red marks around the side of his neck. Drake regretted looking up so quickly as it had made his neck sore again. He flashed a look back Megan who was watching his every more with those quick moving eyes of hers._

"_I'm fine okay," Drake said firmly, but he could see that the guy wasn't convinced, "You shouldn't get involved it didn't work out well for the last person who did so. If you want to remain running this shop I would advise you to stay out of my life and out of my dad's way, because if he finds out that you give me things for free he will be down here very quickly also if you want to live then I advise you to ignore every thing you know about me from the last year." Drake said as he took the plate and glass off of the guy._

_He hated being so sharp toned like that, but he had no choice he didn't want a repeat of three months ago. He place Megan's food on the table as she started to eat it happily with no comments on what had just happened. Drake hoped that she hadn't heard what they were saying._

"_Drake," He looked up at his sisters face, "Why didn't dad wave good bye to you like he did to me?"_

"_Because we had already said good bye before you came down stairs." Drake lied so easily after all he was used to it._

"_Drake," Drake looked at Megan still feeling her eyes burning holes in him, while he wondered if she knew what was going on, "Why don't you have any thing to eat?"_

"_Because I'm not hungry." He replied as he looked away from his sister making sure to turn his head in a direction, so that Megan couldn't see his red neck. Not that she'd notice, any way._

_Luckily Megan dropped the conversation and continued to eat her food in silence allowing Drake to reply the events of the this morning in his mind._

* * *

><p>Drake sighed and picked up his guitar. He started to play out a small tune and suddenly became glad that he had picked up his guitar as Josh came running in to the room.<p>

"What did Megan do to our room?" He asked.

Drake forced him self to put on a fake smile, "Nothing. She hasn't even been in here since I came home from school."

"Oh." Josh replied as he sat down on his bed and unpacked his bag to make a start on his home work from today's lessons.

Little did Drake and Josh know that Megan was watching every thing from the safety of her room.

* * *

><p>Okay Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Also who do you want Drake to be paired with in my next story - Josh, Mindy e.c.t. - please leave me a review or pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter our internet broke, so I couldn't upload it when I would have liked to, but I should update all of my stories now as I once again have internet.

Any thing in _italics_ is a flash back or past events.

Any thing not in italics is present events.

* * *

><p>Megan knew that she might not learn much from watching her boobish brothers, but she knew that watching them would tell her some thing. Josh didn't notice it while he was talking to Drake, but she did.<p>

Josh didn't notice it while he was trying to show Drake a magic trick, but she did.

Josh didn't notice it while he and Drake were playing video games while sitting on their sofa, but she did.

Drake's face. There was some thing different about it. He had tear tracks running down his checks.

That night at dinner Drake was eating much slower than usual. Drake tried to get him self to eat at his normal speed, but he couldn't force him self to do so. Luckily for him it was only him and Josh and his brother wasn't really paying much attention to him as he was extremely interested in watching the show that he was watching on the TV.

Drake was glad that for once there was some thing that Josh wanted to watch on TV about avocado's.

Drake tried to keep him self up and out of bed for as long as he could, but his mum was soon nagging him to go up to bed. Josh was doing the same, so Drake came up to their room and got changed for bed. He was so nervous to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it. His eye lids were closing over his eyes and he could feel sleep engulf him and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

A few minutes after Drake had fallen asleep he managed to force his body to open his eyes. Drake fought to keep him self up, but he didn't want to fall asleep again, so he even resorted to reading one of the books that Josh kept near his bed. That night Drake had no nightmare's bother him, however the cost of that was Drake getting no sleep.

The next morning when Josh woke up to the sounds of video games he was surprised to see that Drake was already awake and was playing on his game sphere.

"What are you doing Drake?" Josh asked as he climbed out of his bed and headed over to sit next to Drake on the sofa.

"Just playing some video games before school." Drake replied with a yawn following his sentence as he continued to play the video game he was playing. As Josh continued to watch Drake play the game he realised just how good Drake really was at this game and at the same time Josh noticed that Drake was already dressed in some normal clothes.

"Are you ready to go to school?" Josh asked shocked that he already knew that Drake was going to say yes in answer to his question. Drake nodded his head as an answer as he was too focused on his game to speak, "Well I'm going to get ready to school." Josh said as he left the room with a change of clothes in his hands.

Drake and Josh walked down the stairs later for breakfast, not that Drake actually ate any of the food that was in front of him, but Josh did and he also got to listen to Josh telling him a story about what happened at work the other day. Although Drake really didn't want to hear about it the story managed to stop him falling in to another nightmare, so Drake was thankful that Josh decided to tell the story and that Josh had yet noticed that Drake hadn't fallen asleep last night.

School was terrible and Drake couldn't focus on any thing that the teachers were saying, but for once he really wished that he could do so as he fought against him self to remain awake. The only thing that was managing to keep Drake semi focused at the moment was the fact that less than half an hour it would be lunch time, so he would then be able to do what ever he wanted for a while and Drake knew exactly what he was going to do.

Unfortunately for him, Drake could feel him self losing the small amount of consisness he had by the minutes. When the bell rang Drake had no clue how he had been able to stay awake as he could feel his eye lids closing over his eyes. As soon as he was out of the room he headed towards the cafeteria with Josh, but when he got there he managed to lose Josh when Josh went to join the line to get some food.

After waiting for about two minutes Drake spotted the two people that he desperately wanted to speak to. It seemed that they had seen Drake as well as they headed over towards where he was stood. Luckily Josh hadn't spotted the three of them yet.

"Hey man." Trevor said as he and his brother, Scotty stopped in front of him.

"Hey." Drake said, but his voice came out weaker than he had hoped it would, however Drake found that it strangely didn't bother him for once. Drake knew and so did Scotty and Trevor that they were his only friends who had ever seen him break in to pieces and tell every thing to.

"You okay?" Scotty asked him. Although Trevor and Scotty weren't the most intelligent people they did care very much about the friends that they had. Drake was glad to have those two for friends and he was so glad that he had those two as friends six years ago when he had really needed them.

"N..no I d..do..don't think that I am." Drake replied stuttering on his words slightly as he spoke. He could Trevor and Scotty look at each other before he felt hands on his shoulders and felt him self moving through the room, but he had no idea that he was moving by his self.

When they were out of the hall he found him self in one of the closets that was in the school building. He looked around as Scotty and Trevor took their hands off of his shoulders and gently pulled him down on to the floor, so that they were all sat down. Drake managed to put every thing together in the next few seconds, realising that Trevor and Scotty had lead him here.

"What's wrong man?" Trevor asked Drake who just looked down slightly before managing to find some words after a long amount of silence and what must have been at least three or four minutes, however Trevor and Scotty hadn't rushed him, they were still sat in the same places as they were before waiting for him to speak.

"I..I can't sleep."

"Why can't you?" Scotty asked. Usually if it had been Josh that had asked Drake that it would have come across either in an angry, annoyed or upset tone, but Scotty just spoke the words in no particular tone at all. Drake knew there was a reason why he had always told these to every thing when he was younger.

"I..I," Drake couldn't find the right words to go after I, so he changed the start of his sentence, "M..my nightmares are b..back." As soon as the words had left his mouth Trevor and Scotty seemed to understand every thing exactly as it was with out Drake having to give them any form of details at all.

"Whoa man." Trevor started stopping after two words.

"That's not good." Scotty finished the sentence that Trevor was going to say, some thing that Drake had become used to since he had known the brothers. The three continued to talk until another bell rang telling them that lunch was over, so the three carefully came out of the closet.

"Don't worry we'll get around this." Scotty said.

"See you later Drake." Trevor replied before the two walked off in the opposite direction of Drake who headed to Mrs Hayfer's English class. He was walking slowly, so he knew that he would be late in to the lesson, but he didn't care if he was late. He really didn't.

When Drake opened the door to the class room walking in two minutes late Mrs Hayfer instantly had some thing to say to him.

"Nice of you to finally decide to join us Drake." She said with that same hateful tone she used when she always spoke to him lining her voice. Drake felt sick already and she hadn't even started to teach any thing yet.

However this time Drake thought that Mrs Hayfer's teaching wasn't the reason that he was feeling sick. The reason was that he was going to fall asleep. There was no way around it he was going to end up sleeping and having nightmare's while having Mrs Hayfer shouting at him.

Drake sat down with out saying any thing back to Mrs Hayfer who just looked shocked as Drake did so, but she started to teach any way scribbling on the board some thing about some thing called the Odyssey, which Drake had no interest in at all and because of that he could feel him self slipping him to sleep and that was exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning when Drake and Megan walked out of the kitchen it looked like dad hadn't moved even an inch. Drake looked at the clock and saw that he and Megan were going to be late to get to school as their dad had told him that he wouldn't drop them. Megan didn't say any thing because Drake didn't and she just walked towards the stairs running up them thinking that Drake was right behind her as Drake had said to her yesterday that he would play her a song on his guitar.<em>

_Drake was about to follow Megan when he heard that sickening voice in his ears again._

"_Drake come here," Drake did as he was told in fear of what would happen if he didn't do so, "You are to take Megan with you and go to school."_

"_But dad by the time I get to school-"_

"_Drake shut up. You go to school and remember to drop Megan in to the school gym for her gymnastic practice later. I've already phoned the school and told then that you and Megan will be in late, so get Megan down here and go." They were instructions, but Drake had to follow them._

"_Megan come down here we need to go school." Drake called up to her. He couldn't hear her reply as his dad was speaking to him again._

"_Drake are you listening to me?" He asked._

_Drake debated his answer for a moment before deciding that maybe this was the time for him to actually say some thing back to his dad. "No."_

"_No?" His dad repeated._

"_No," Drake said firmly, "I wasn't listening to you." _

_Drake wished that he hadn't said that as he felt some thing harder than a hand hit the right side of his neck suddenly making it hard for Drake to look over his right shoulder with out being in pain. But his dad had a thing for one thing after another and quickly tripped him up allowing Drake's back to hit the floor with a thud. Drake tried to get up and run, but he was already in too much pain to do any thing. He was used to worst than this and that would be exactly what he would probably get later. _

_However there was some thing telling Drake that he would get worse than the usual punishments later. That hint was coming from the look in dad's eyes. Drake had seen that look every time his dad had hit him in the last few days and last night he had over heard a conversation that he probably shouldn't have over heard. _

_As Megan came down the stairs his dad whispered quickly for him to get up, which Drake tried to do, but he was finding it really hard. He felt pain rush through his right ankle as he finally got on his feet as he found out that his dad must have injured it earlier when he pushed him down on to his back._

"_Drake?" Megan asked as she came in to the room and saw her brother with his hand on the right side of his neck and his body leaning against the sofa._

"_Yeah Megan. Let's go." Drake said before picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. The walk to school was long, painful and boring for Drake and he could tell that Megan probably felt the same. Usually Drake would talk to her, but today he didn't feel able to do so._

_When he got to school he dropped Megan off where she needed to be before reminding her that she needed to ask Janie's mum for a lift home tonight. Megan nodded wondering why Drake was limping as he walked away from her and why she needed to get a lift home tonight, but she didn't ask._

_Drake didn't enter his lesson as he knew that there was a chance that people could notice him limping or notice his neck and Drake knew that there were two people in that room who would notice._

_When the lesson was over it seemed as if those two people had known he was there as when they walked out of the room they carefully grabbed him before continuing to walk down the hall._

"_Okay man what's happened this time?" Trevor asked as he stopped walking, Scotty stopping as well bringing Drake to a stop._

"_Wh..what do you mean?" Drake asked back, but Trevor and Scotty weren't fools when it came to their friends. When it came down to Drake they never missed any thing at all. Despite how stupid they appeared._

"_You know what we mean Drake," Scotty started, "Your limping on the right side. So what happened?"_

"_I fell down the stairs and hurt my ankle, but I'm fine. I'm just clumsy you know that." But some thing was telling Drake that the pair weren't going to believe that excuse._

"_Drake, man you aren't clumsy. You never trip up, but then you come to school a mess what happens?" Trevor asked still not believing that Drake was telling the truth, but to be honest you couldn't expect Trevor and Scotty to believe that excuse again. _

"_Yeah Drake what's up and you know if you fell down the stairs how comes the right side of your neck is all red?" Scotty asked. Drake couldn't take this any more. Both of them weren't going to give in until they knew the truth._

"_Alright," Drake nearly shouted, "If you two really want to know I'll tell you."_

"_Tell us what?" Trevor asked, "That you fell down the stairs."_

"_No," Drake started he needed their word that they wouldn't speak of this, "Promise me that what I'm about to tell you will not be told to any one else, promise me?" He asked._

"_I promise you man." Trevor replied._

"_Promise." Scotty replied._

"_Alright, well," Drake paused for a moment taking in as much air as he could, "My dad beats me." There he said it. He told his to best friends, so why did he suddenly feel like collapsing on to the floor._

* * *

><p>"Drake!" Drake's head shot up as he heard his name called. The tone he heard was so similar to his father's that it could have been the same tone Drake wouldn't have known the difference. However he saw that Mrs Hayfer was standing next to him. Looking at him watching his every move, "Why don't you stand at the front and tell us all what you were thinking about while you were sleeping."<p>

No! Drake couldn't tell them all what he was 'dreaming' of if you could even call it that, because in Drake's opinion he was not dreaming. He was sure that he was having a nightmare. Mrs Hayfer grabbed Drake's arm since he wasn't moving and pulled him up. Just like Drake's dad had done a few times before and it had always made Drake want to run. As soon as Mrs Hayfer had pulled him to his feet, Drake's old fighting instincts kicked in.

"Get away from me." He said as he tried to pull his arm free. He could see every one's faces become shocked he could see Josh open his mouth to try and say some thing, but his brother wasn't able to speak any words. He could see Mrs Hayfer open her mouth and for the first time since he had spoke he heard some thing else break the silence.

"Excuse me Drake, but you can't speak to me that way." Mrs Hayfer looked very shocked as she spoke, however she still hadn't let go of Drake's arm.

"I told you to get away from me." Drake said as he finally managed to get his arm free and started heading for the door.

Josh wanted to shout out to Drake and tell him to calm down and sit back down, however Drake's behaviour was scaring him as he had never seen his brother act like this before.

"Drake don't you dare walk out of that door," Mrs Hayfer said as she started to walk back towards her desk and Drake who was ignoring her orders and was opening the door any way, "Drake sit down."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Drake shouted before walking out of the door and running out of the school building, not once looking back, but not once looking forward.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

I also have a quick question. Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his ribs or his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright on to chapter four.

* * *

><p>Drake ran out of Mrs Hayfer's class not once daring to look back, however he wasn't looking forwards either. If he had been looking forward he might have seen what he was running in to, but he didn't until it was too late for him to do so.<p>

He heard some one shout and the beeping of a car horn, so he looked and saw a car coming towards him at what looked like an extremely fast speed to Drake, but then every thing was moving far too quickly for Drake at the moment. The events that happened after Drake had seen the car were barely visible to see exact details, but Drake knew one thing.

Pain and then he blacked out to the sound of screamingly loud voices and blurry figures.

Megan sat in her class looking very bored. She already knew every thing that they were discussing him class today, so she was just looking out of the window thinking about her brother.

Drake had been acting so strange lately. She was surprised that no one else had noticed. She was really surprised that not even Josh had noticed what she had. See had noticed every change in Drake's behaviour lately. Maybe that was because she watched her brothers every move on her cameras.

She noticed last night when she watched them playing video games that Drake had tear tracks on his face. She noticed that his eyes were red. She realised that some thing was wrong with him.

No one else did.

It was as if every one else around her was blind to what was going on with her brother, to what was going on around them. There were loads of people in this class room, but none of them were even turning their eyes to look out of the window at all of the noise. Megan could hear numerous people shouting, but that didn't really bother her.

However when she heard a car horn beep she forced her self to look out of the window and was horrified at the sight that she saw even though it couldn't be seen very well she was sure that she recongised some one down there, some one she never wanted to see in an accident like that again.

She stood from her seat bringing her bag with her as she rushed out of the class room receiving many glares from her friends, teacher and people in her class as she left class to find some one else who could help her.

Josh just starred open mouthed at the door as Drake left the room. Every one was shocked at what had just happened, but none were as shocked as Josh. Mrs Hayfer left the class room for a minute after Drake ran out no one knew why, but they all took it as an opportunity to talk to each other. Mindy stood from her seat and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder. The black haired boy stood up and looked at her sadly.

"Mindy I-" Josh started, but he didn't get to say any more as Mindy spoke over him.

"Go after him Josh." She said simply giving him a slight push forward.

"But Mindy even if I go after him, I have no idea what to say." Josh replied.

"Just go Josh you know that you want to follow Drake." Mindy said and it was true. Josh knew that.

"Okay." He replied as Mrs Hayfer walked back in to the room telling every one to sit back down. Mindy gave Josh one last look before going back to her seat. Josh took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mrs Hayfer can I-" Josh was interrupted again, but this time not by Mindy,

"Josh come on," Megan shouted to her brother as she ran in to the room before looking at Mrs Hayfer, "Family emergency." She told her before gesturing for Josh to follow her. Josh did so bringing his bag with him. Mrs Hayfer let them go not having trouble believing Megan's excuse, but little did she know that Megan was telling the truth.

Megan was almost running through the school hallways and Josh kept shouting to ask why, but she just told Josh that he would see when he got there. The pair where soon out side and Josh saw lot's of people surrounding a car and another car behind it. The car that was behind was smashed in in the front and he car in front of it was smashed in at the back were the two had collided.

Megan so desperately hoped she was wrong, but had the terrible feeling she was right. She knew him well enough.

"Megan why have you taken me-" Josh stopped speaking as his breath caught in his throat and Megan could feel her breath catch as well. She knew that Josh had know seen what she had.

Josh ran over to the crowd of people who were just stood around, the two car drivers in an argument with many of the people that were surrounding some thing.

Some one.

Josh dived down to the ground and was instantly at his brothers side. Every one who was near him instantly moved away allowing Josh to have all the space around Drake that he wanted. Megan followed him, but she only managed to break in to tears. How could this have happened to Drake. He was meant to be in class, he was meant to be safe, however she had obviously thought wrong.

Josh looked his brother over for any form of head injury. When he came to the conclusion that Drake's head was alright he carefully lifted it placing his brother head on Megan's lap since she was moving some of his hair out of his eyes. He had expected her to say some thing in complaint, but she didn't.

Megan watched Josh as he checked Drake's pulse seeming to be happy with it as he didn't seem to be panicking as much after he had checked it. She looked down at her brothers face. He had a small cut on his lip, but apart from that you wouldn't know from his face that he had been in a car accident.

"W..will he b..be alright Josh?" Megan asked stuttering as she spoke from her nerves.

"I don't know." Josh replied as strongly as he could. He looked over at Megan and saw that she still had tears in her eyes. Before looking back at his unconscious brother.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you related to this boy?" A nice woman asked the pair. She looked to Josh and Megan like an older version of Mindy.

"Yeah we are," Josh started before looking at Drake while he said the next part of his sentence, "He's are brother."

"Oh," The woman said as she sat down next to Megan, "I'm sorry about that."

"Who are you?" Megan asked quietly.

"Oh my names Barbara. You see I saw the whole thing happen and just so that you two know an ambulance is on it's way." She told them sweetly.

"Well do you mind telling us what happened?" Josh asked.

"Yes of course I will," She replied, "You see this man who was driving that car," Barbara said pointing to the car in front of Drake. However she didn't get to tell them any more as another voice joined their conversation.

"Excuse me." Some one from behind the two siblings said. Josh and Megan turned around to see a guy who couldn't be that much older than they were.

"Yeah." Josh replied not really liking the guy, but he had no reason as to why he wouldn't like him. Not yet any way.

"I'm the one who hit him," The guy started again, "Is he alright?" Now Josh had a reason not to like him.

"Does he look alright to you?" Josh asked the man, "Does my brother look alright to you?"

"Josh p..please calm d..down." Megan said through more tears as the lady tried to calm her down.

"He would be alright if you hadn't hit him with your car. If you hadn't hit him them he wouldn't be laying on the ground like he is now and he-" Josh stopped as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He was surprised to find that the woman from earlier had left Megan's side and came to him instead. Josh took a deep breath and walked away from the man sitting down next to his sister. The lady sat down next to Megan as well and started talking to them until the ambulance arrived not much than a few minutes later.

The medics struggled to get Megan to leave Drake's side, so in the end Josh managed to convince them to let her go with him in the ambulance.

As soon as the ambulance had left Josh's sight he pulled out his phone and dialled his mum's number as he started walking towards the car. His head filled with thoughts of Drake as he desperately hoped his brother would be alright.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late updates, but I should be able to update every one of my stories regularly once maybe twice a week now that I'm back at school, so please enjoy chapter five.

There's also only a few chapters left after this.

* * *

><p>Josh was already stood in the parking lot of the hospital that Drake had been taken to. He had phoned his dad and his mum, however Walter said that he still had to do the weather, but he would try to get there as soon as possible and Audrey hadn't gotten back to him yet, but Josh thought that he knew why that was as she had said earlier this morning that she would be in a very important meeting in till just after lunch.<p>

He knew that mum would be here as soon as she got his message though. She would come running as soon as she knew that Drake was in hospital after a car accident that the police were now looking in to.

Josh felt his nerves rise as he entered the hospital. He hated hospitals, but he had to be strong for Megan and for Drake, especially for Drake. After all Drake was his brother. From another mother.

As Josh walked in to the hospital through the main entrance he could hear people shouting about some thing going wrong and he desperately wanted to just turn around and get out of the place as quickly as he could, however he gritted his teeth and kept walking forward desperate to see his sister, his brother. To be there for both of them when they really needed him.

He walked straight up to the front desk where he was greeted by a very smiley young nurse and it made him smile as he thought about how Drake, if he was conscious or had seen this nurse would probably have asked her out on a date and if she was any thing like the rest of the girls that Drake asked out, then she would most likely agree and write down her phone number and address on a piece of paper for him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked sweetly looking at Josh with that same smile she had on before. She never seemed to take it off.

"Um hi," Josh started nervously as he looked back and watched the doors to the entrance open and then shut, "I-I'm looking for my brother."

"Alright what's your brothers name?"

"His name's Drake," Josh said almost sadly, however when the receptionist looked at him he realised that his brother wasn't the only person with the name Drake in San Diego, "Drake Parker." Josh said again.

"Oh," The receptionist replied before looking through her computer database for the name that she had been told, "Aw yes, here we go. Drake Parker is in room one hundred and twenty two."

"Oh okay can I be stupid and ask how I get there?" Josh replied.

"Of course. You go up to the next floor and turn left then you keep walking until you see the door with the number on it."

"Thanks." Was all that Josh could say as he left, his smile remaining at the desk as he took the lift up to the next floor and turned left like he had been instructed to do. He looked out for the room number that he had been told, but he also looked for any sight of Megan who would be able to take him to Drake's room for sure.

"Josh!" He heard a light voice exclaim as his eyes laid sight on Megan and the room numbered 122.

"Megan," He spoke quietly, sadly, unsurely, "How's Drake?"

"I-I don't really know I haven't seen him since we got here," Megan started, "They just sat me here and said that they would put Drake in this room."

"Is he in there?" Josh asked pointing slightly to the door.

"Yeah he is, but no one's told me any thing and I only got to catch a glimpse of him as they took him in there."

"Oh." Josh replied feeling his hope of seeing Drake drop to the bottom of his stomach and seeing Megan's sad looking face he began to feel even worse.

"Hey you could ask that nurse." Megan said so quietly that if Josh wasn't listening carefully then he wouldn't have heard her.

"Yeah I'll do that," Josh told her as he gave her a light pat on the shoulder, "Excuse me nurse."

"Yes may I help you?"

"Um yeah, I wanted to ask about my brother."

"Well you would be best to speak to his doctor." She said carefully as she saw Megan approach the pair of them.

"That's the thing I don't know who his doctor is." Josh replied simply, Megan just rolled her eyes.

"Oh well I can check it on our computer for you," She told the pair as she made a gesture for them to follow her over to the small desk by the lift, "What's his name?"

"Drake Parker." Josh and Megan told the nurse at the same time before she began typing in the name to the data base.

"Drake Parker is in room one hundred and twenty two and his doctor is Doctor Richardson," She said reading it off of her computer screen, "Wait here and I'll see if I can find him for you."

"Thank you." Josh and Megan said quietly as she left to find the doctor that she had mentioned.

About five minutes later she came back with a doctor following her. Josh felt Megan move to stand a bit further behind him and squeeze his hand slightly. Josh felt his nerves rise up as he saw the doctor smile like most of them did when they were speaking to some one who they hadn't already spoken to in that day.

"Hi, how can I help you?" He asked them. Megan seemed even more unsure as she moved to be stood further behind her brother. Josh put on his best fake smile to speak to the doctor.

"Yeah we're looking for our brother Drake Parker and you see this nurse went off to get his doctor. Doctor Richardson I think she said he was called."

"Well Doctor Richardson would be me and I can let you see your brother, however I will require your parents permission." Doctor Richardson told the pair.

"Oh, well our parents are at work." Josh replied sadly.

"So what do we do?" Megan asked her voice small and quiet.

"I guess you'll have to wait for them to arrive." Doctor Richardson replied to Megan's question and at the same time Josh felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiled as he read the text message receiving a strange look from Megan.

"We won't need to our mum's here." As he spoke he could see Megan smile as well as he texted his mum back directions to Drake's room.

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading.<p>

Do any of you know if Drake has ever broken his arm? If so please leave a review or pm me.

Sorry again for the late update.


End file.
